The Static From A Drumstick
by SchreiItOutLaut
Summary: This is a Gustav Schäfer One Shot. Has Gustav fallen for dangerous activities such as thunder hunting? Or has he just fallen in love with his drumstick? Read to find out. Please Review.


**The Static From A Drumstick**

Finally, after waiting for over twelve hours along with other Tokio Hotel fans, they are beginning to let us into the venue. Thank the Lord for meeting Jordan, if I didn't meet that twelve year old girl I'd probably be on the top floor waiting to be called into the venue; as it is I'm on the bottom of the staircase leading to the basement…where ever that takes you.

The first group of girls left the staircase area a few minutes ago, so it should be only a matter of time until the second group of girls are let into the venue; luckily I'm one of the ten girls.

"Alright, come through. No pushing, or shoving." The bodyguard named Tobi stated.

I followed a girl out of the staircase area and went to drop off my jacket and messenger bag in their coat check area. I kept my digital camera in the pocket of my black and purple stripped hoodie, along with my wallet; there is no way in hell that I am going to leave my wallet with strangers.

Before they actually let me into the venue they scanned my ticket and gave my left hand a black rose stamp underneath my black and red stripped arm warmer; yes I am an arm warmer freak. I walked into the small venue and made my way to the front where the stage is, well at least I'm in the third row.

"Riley, over here!"

I turned to the right and saw Jordan waving to me along with another two girls who I just met. I smiled and walked over to them, they were in the **first** row.

"Hey, what do you think you are **doing**?" stated a girl.

"She's with us." Jordan stated as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the girl.

"Sheesh. You are _too _nice Riley. You really gotta push your way in a concert."

"I know, I know," I mumbled.

I stared at the empty stage in awe, never in my life would I have thought that I would be in the first row in any concert much less than a Tokio Hotel one.

"You really are too funny," Jordan laughed along with the other two girls.

I shrugged and stated, "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Well, they are supposed to come on stage at nine sharp, and right now it's 7:15." Jess replied.

I groaned, waiting after waiting is not fun.

Random music was being played to 'entertain' us fans, but I don't think it's working. No amount of music is going to entertain TH fans.

After what felt like a century the music stopped playing and the light dimmed down, my heart began to race, are they going to start soon?

Everyone began to scream when Gustav ran to his drum set, heck I screamed along. This is the moment that I've been waiting for, since three weeks ago. Georg then ran to the right side of the stage with his bass, meaning that he is going to be playing in front of me, since I'm standing at the right side of the stage. Tom then ran out of the shadows and to his spot at the left side of the stage; Jesus Christ, my eardrums are going to burst before they even start playing. They started the beat to _Ready, Set, Go!_, Bill ran on stage with his mic and stood in the middle of the stage. He stated singing.

"We were running through the town."

At that moment **everyone** including me sang along. I grabbed my camera and began take random pictures of all four of them. I hope my batteries don't run out.

By the time they played three songs, I must have taken at least a good forty-five pictures.

"Now, we're going to play Don't Jump." Bill stated.

I jumped four times, this is my favourite song. Jordan laughed and snapped a picture of me.

"On top of the roof, the air is so cold and so calm."

Halfway throughout the song Tom stopped playing and Bill walked over to his brother and they began to speak to each other in German. Georg and Gustav played notes to keep us entertained. When Tom changed his guitar they started a different song. I groaned, why couldn't they have continued the song?

After they sang two more songs Tom drank out of his water bottle and then sprayed the rest of the water in the bottle on the crowd. That was really thoughtful since everyone is sweating, I bet we're more hotter than Tom and Bill, and they are shiny with sweat.

People kept pushing me into the barrier and I kept pushing back to breathe, honestly don't people have manners? Toby leaned over the barrier and tried to calm people down from crushing us into the barrier.

When they were finished their last song they all left the stage and everyone immediately started chanting, "TOKIO HOTEL!"

Truthfully, is there a reason to scream? It's not like they're going to leave before playing one final time; and I'm such a hypocrite. I started screaming along with everyone else. It isn't even 9:30pm yet.

When the crew members brought out three stools everyone including me screamed, Tokio Hotel wasn't finished yet.

Instead of playing _Reden_, which was what most people were screaming they began playing, _Rescue Me_.

"This used to be our secret, now I'm hiding here alone, can't help but read our names on the wall, and wash them off the stone."

I sang along softly, I didn't want to disturb anyone; since in other songs some people sang loudly, and off key. When Bill sang the last line I began to clap, instead of scream.

"Okay, before we go I want to test your German again with Durch den Monsun." Bill stated loudly into his mic.

Of all songs, why do they have to choose Durch den Monsun I like this song yes, but they already sang it in English. They could have played Ich bin Nicht Ich or Beichte.

"Thank you, and good night." Bill stated as he threw his sweaty towel in the crowd. Once he threw his towel he left the stage.

Both Georg and Tom began to throw candy into the crowd, and they also splashed two water bottles on us, yes I got soaked in the face, but it feels nice.

Gustav threw is sticks into crowd, I hope that it didn't hit anyone in the face or head. He opened up his own water bottle and sprayed it at us. I laughed.

Once Gustav had no more water bottles he reached over the barrier and started touching the outstretched hands. Once he came near me I stuck my arm out and waited for his hand to touch mines but he skipped over me. I sighed, that wasn't very pleasant at all. He did the same thing over, but this time he hit my hand, when he hit my hand I pulled my arm away in shock.

I felt a shock shoot up my arm from my fingers, I looked up at Gustav who stood in front of me for a few seconds as he looked down at me. I looked away and waited for him too leave the stage before looking back at the bare stage.

"Wasn't that worth the wait?" Jordan laughed.

I nodded speechlessly, the tingly sensation was still in my arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm. Nothing, I'm just happy since Gustav touched me." I replied.

Jordan nodded, "I know he's _so_ nice, too bad the rest didn't do the same."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey are you going to buy anything from the merch table?" Jordan asked as we made our way towards the exits, we both know that Tokio Hotel won't be coming out for autograph signings and stuff like that.

"Yes, I just hope I got enough money, are you?"

Jordan nodded and we spotted the merch table, we walked over and saw that they had black bags, black shirts, posters, and pins for sale. The bag and shirts have the same image; every member of Tokio Hotel's faces were on it with a cool design.

I wonder, what I'll end up buying.

"Hi, can I get a medium shirt, a bag, poster, and pins?" I asked, yes, I've decided to buy everything.

"Sure."

A few minutes later I got handed over a bag, a poster, four pins, and a shirt.

"That'll be sixty-five dollars."

I nodded and handed the merch guy three twenty dollar bills, and two toonies and a loonie.

"Thanks."

I nodded and left the venue into the coat room area. I grabbed my black jacket and my bag before walking into the cool night, Jordan and her mother left.

While walking to the bus stop that is located across from the club, I put the shirt into the bag that I purchased from the table. I rolled up the poster and put the pins in my messenger bag before coming to a stop at the bus stop. I hope that the bus doesn't take so long, I got to go to sleep early, go to school and then head over to Much Music, to see Tokio Hotel for the last time…in probably years.

* * *

"Yes, we got the girls going crazy because Tokio Hotel's Bill and Tom has just joined us," Matte stated over the screaming girls.

I just sat in my seat in confusion. They say that Tokio Hotel is here? _Hah_, what a **joke**, Tokio Hotel consists of **Georg**, _Gustav_, Tom and Bill; not just Tom and Bill.

"Since, I don't know German that well, we're going to have a translator come out, I'm going to move over, come on out, welcome," Leah stated as she moved into the other seat as a lady sat on Leah's vacant seat.

I bet **seven hundred** bucks, that Leah Miller is going to flirt with Bill Kaulitz.

"Okay this is what we are going to do, how about we teach you guys a couple of things right now, but you have to try them live on the show, is that cool?" Matte stated.

"Okay," Bill replied while Tom nodded.

"Teach you things while you are in Canada because you're rockstars, you know." Leah stated.

Everyone in the audience cheered at that, I _wonder_ what they will teach them.

"So, the first thing: do you want to make out?" Leah stated.

Everyone laughed at that. I knew it, Leah Miller **is** flirting with Bill.

Bill looked over at his brother before turning back to Leah and said, "Do you want to make out?"

"That sounds great," Leah stated.

"Tom can you say that as well?" Matte asked.

"Do you want to make out?" Tom stated.

"Yes, high five!" Leah stated as she reached over to Bill and gave him a high-five.

"You know what that means, right?" Matte asked.

"Okay, Okay," Bill replied before saying stuff in German to his brother…_all_ that I know is that he said something about kissing.

"Yeah, we teach you some German words," Tom stated with a nod.

"Pst. Isn't Leah so lucky?"

I turned to my left and nodded to the girl who spoke.

"My name is Amy and yours?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Riley."

"Are you here with anyone?"

I shook my head, nobody I know likes Tokio Hotel.

"I came here alone too," Amy pointed out.

"Oh."

"Tokio Hotel will be performing their hit single Ready, Set, Go! live after we come back so stay tuned." Matte stated.

"Shit. I'm sorry I made you miss the Tokio Hotel interview." Amy apologized.

"It's alright, I'll just watch it on the internet tomorrow." I smiled.

"Yeah. That's what I'm going to do," Amy laughed.

"So did you like the fact that Georg and Gustav weren't with Tom and Bill just now?" I asked.

"**Heck** no. I wanted them to speak too."

I nodded in agreement.

When Tokio Hotel came out to set up my eyes immediately went to Gustav…which is odd since I usually _just_ stare at Bill.

"Oh my God! They are sooo close!" Amy squealed.

I think I just made a new friend.

"You're right; I guess getting my toes frozen till the point of death was worth it." I laughed.

"Welcome back, and here's Tokio Hotel: Ready, Set, Go!" Leah and Matte stated over us screaming girls.

Right after they finished performing we were off air. Yes, this show was probably being viewed by over a thousand people.

"Okay, Tokio Hotel is going to perform one more song since you guys rock," Matte laughed.

Excellent!

Gustav, Tom, and Georg started the beat to Breakaway.

Ahaha. I love how Bill acts when he's singing this song; his dance is awesome.

"Thank you!" Bill stated.

Gustav stood up and threw his drumsticks in my direction. One flew over my head and the other one _hit _me square in the forehead.

"**OUCH**!"

"Are you alright?" Amy laughed.

I nodded rubbing my forehead. I picked up the drumstick that landed on my shoe and got a small shock. I wonder if Gustav got hit by thunder or some_thing_.

"Here, this is my MSN and phone number." Amy stated as she handed me a piece of paper before she disappeared into the crowd of girls.

What's the point in waiting for them to come out, when they won't come out when they know that most girls will attack them? Before I could even react someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the elevator. Oh how I **hate** elevators.

I turned around to face **Tom** **Kaulitz**; _what_ in the world?

"Um?"

"Hallo."

I nodded. If he tries anything at _least_ I have Gustav's drumstick to **beat** him with; and trust me I'm not afraid to use it.

"What is you name?"

"Why?"

"Because you know mine?" Tom replied.

"It's Riley."

"Oh I see. Well don't worry I won't do anything."

"Then why am I here?"

"I want you to meet Gustav. I saw him looking at you yesterday at the Mod Club." Tom replied.

"Shit."

Tom gave me a smirk and grabbed my hand just as the elevator doors opened.

"I can _walk_ by myself," I stated pulling my hand out of Tom's hold.

Tom laughed and lead the way into a room.

"Tom why are you always with girls?" Georg laughed as we both entered the room.

"I am not here with my own free will," I stated crossing my arms.

"Hang on…aren't you…" Georg stated with a smile.

Aren't I _who_?

"What happen to your forehead?" Bill asked.

"I was hit by a **flying** stick."

"What?"

"Gustav threw his drumsticks and one landed on my forehead." I replied.

Holy **crap**! I'm talking to Tokio Hotel! So many people would kill to be in my position.

"Au. Did you hear that Gustav, you injured a girl."

Gustav mumbled something incoherently and turned red. Um. Awkward much?

"Anyway sit down, it's not like we're going to eat you," Bill stated.

"Um. Okay." I mumbled and sat in one of the chairs around the table they were at.

"So, Tom tell us why did you bring her?" Georg stated.

Tom stated something in German which made Gustav chuck his water bottle at his head.

"Asshole!" Tom stated rubbing his injured head.

I smiled and shook my head; who knows _maybe_ Tom deserved that.

"Do you understand German?" Bill asked.

"Not really, but I'm learning it." I replied.

"It's cause of us, isn't it?" Tom stated; _cocky_ much?

I shook my head. "Nein. It's not because of you. I started because one of my favourite writers is German."

"Interesting."

I shrugged.

"What is your name?" Bill asked.

"Riley."

"Hallo Riley." Bill stated.

"Um. Okay."

"See. It's true Canadian's do say **_um_** all the time."

I shrugged, saying um is a natural habit.

"So which one of us do you think is sexy?" Tom asked.

He did _not_ just ask me that. Shit. What the hell should I say?

"Um. Would you believe me if I said none of you?"

"Nein." They all stated.

I groaned and stated, "Let me think about it."

When I saw Tom's look I stated, "Yes I do need to think about it."

Tom laughed and began to converse to the others in German.

After thinking for about three minutes I stated, "Alright. This is my conclusion. Bill is alright and Gustav is cute…but none of you are sexy."

Tom laughed and stated, "See I told you."

"Told who what?" I stated.

"Gustav. He thinks you don't like him. He has a--" Tom began to say when Gustav **fully** attacked Tom.

I jumped out of my chair in shock.

"Gustav, _calm _down! Tom **shut** up." Bill stated with a sigh.

"Um…is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not really." Bill sheepishly laughed.

"Gustav you're an **idiot**." Tom stated.

"Aren't we all idiots at times?" I stated.

"True."

"Yes, but today is Gustav's last chance."

"Last chance at _what_?" I asked.

"Excuse us, but you have to leave now," a person stated as he walked into the room.

"Okay."

"Bye, guys." I stated as I walked out of the room.

A chorus of byes followed me out into the hallway. I exited through the staircase, like I said before I **hate** elevators. When I exited the building I yawned and zipped up my jacket. The cold air is harsh after being in the warm.

"Wait!"

I stopped walking and turned around to see Gustav running towards me, okay, this is _not_ good. Since yesterday, I think I developed _something_ for Gustav. Holy. I did not just think that.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes and no," Gustav replied.

"Aren't you _cold_?" I asked looking at him, all he was wearing was a t-shirt.

"Truthfully, a little bit." Gustav replied.

I nodded.

"But, that doesn't matter."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you." Gustav replied.

"Is that why you came out here?"

"Yes. No wait." Gustav replied.

Jesus, I heard that he was shy, but this is just _weird_, it's like he's asking someone out for the first time or something.

"Did you feel anything yesterday?" Gustav asked.

"Well, I got a shock at your concert."

"Oh. So I wasn't only imagining it." Gustav whispered.

"Okay?"

"You must think I'm stupid." Gustav stated.

"Well, you **are **stupid for standing out here in the cold without a jacket."

Gustav laughed and stated, "I like you."

Wait! What the hell did he just say? I must've looked shocked because Gustav smiled.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry do you have a boyfriend? What am I talking about, of course you have a boyfriend you are too cute to be single." Gustav stated; I think he was talking to himself.

I laughed and shook my head, Gustav really is cute.

"Does an imaginary boyfriend count?" I asked.

"Um. No," Gustav replied.

"Oi. Are you turning Canadian on me?" I laughed.

Gustav laughed and shrugged, "I guess the cold is getting to my head."

"You speak English very well." I stated.

"Thanks, but I still need to learn."

"I can help you if you want." I stated.

Wait, but that would mean that I'd have to communicate with Gustav after today.

"Thanks."

"But first teach me some German. How do you say I love you in German?" I asked.

"Ich liebe dich." Gustav stated.

Thank God it's cold because he would have totally noticed my blush; er since when was Gustav so close to me?

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because of this." Gustav stated as he quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"Did you just **kiss** me?"

"Ja."

"**Good**. Cause I wanted you to do that." I replied with a smile.

* * *

It's not the best thing that I've written; but I like it.

Most of the stuff mentioned in this one shot is true; Leah Miller did flirt with Bill and I was going to get out of my seat to punch her for being an idiot; oh well at least I got to talk to Bill after the show. I also went to that concert that I mentioned in the one shot which was on Sunday, February 10, 2008; and I also went to the concert that was on Friday, May 16, 2008.

_Please_ Comment.


End file.
